D.L. Hughley
| died= | hometown= Los Angeles | knownfor= Stand-up comedian | season= Dancing with the Stars 16 | partner= Cheryl Burke | place= 9 | highestscore= 21 (Foxtrot) | lowestscore= 12 (Cha-Cha-Cha) | averagescore= 16.6 }} Darryl Lynn "D.L." Hughley is a celebrity from Season 16 of Dancing with the Stars. Early Life Hughley was born in Los Angeles, California, the son of Audrey and Charles Hughley, who was a Delta Air Lines maintenance worker. During his troubled teenage years, Hughley was a member of the Bloods and was expelled from high school, before turning his back on gang life, getting his GED and obtaining employment with The Los Angeles Times. Career From 1992 to 1993, Hughley was the original host of ComicView, the stand-up comedy program on BET. In 1998, through 2002, he wrote, produced and starred in the television sitcom series, The Hughleys. During 2005, he released a stand-up comedy album "D.L. Hughley: Notes From The GED Section" and had a short-lived talk show on Comedy Central called Weekends at the D.L.. He is a member of The Original Kings of Comedy, and has also had roles on Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip, and on NBC's Scrubs as Turk's brother. He was the host of the 2008 BET Awards. He also attended the funeral of one of his best friends and fellow King of Comedy, Bernie Mac. At the service, he gave a tearful speech during the eulogy. It was announced in June 2010 that NBC has ordered a game show pilot that Hughley would host entitled Who's Bluffing Who? Also in June 2010, Hughley served as special guest moderator of ABC's The View for one day. Hughley has guest-stared on TBS's Glory Daze as well as guest hosted Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? Hughley's first book, I Want You to Shut the Fuck Up: How the Audacity of Dopes Is Ruining America, with contributions from Michael Malice, was published 31 July 2012 by Crown Archetype Press. CNN Hughley was selected to host and write a comedic news-show on CNN which covers global happenings in politics, entertainment, sports and pop culture, titled D. L. Hughley Breaks the News, which aired its premiere episode Saturday, 25 October 2008 at 10 p.m. EDT on CNN. On 9 March 2009, CNN announced Hughley would be ending the show due to a desire to work in Los Angeles and be closer to his family. He plans to continue his work with CNN as a Los Angeles-based contributor for the network. Radio Hughley also has a career as an on-air radio personality. On 20 July 2009, The D.L. Hughley Morning Show premiered on WRKS (now WEPN), more popularly known at the time as 98.7 Kiss FM, an urban adult contemporary station in New York City. His co-hosts included former BET news correspondent Jacque Reid. Airing from 6–10 am, the show placed Hughley in direct competition with his fellow "King of Comedy" Steve Harvey, whose nationally syndicated Steve Harvey Morning Show airs in New York on WBLS (Kiss FM's longtime rival). There were plans to take Hughley's show into syndication as well, but a dispute regarding his salary erupted between Kiss FM's parent company and the potential syndication company. In August 2010, Kiss FM dropped the show from its schedule, and Hughley moved on to other endeavors. REACH Media, the syndicator founded by Tom Joyner, announced 12 August 2013 it had finalized a deal with D.L. to host a new nationally syndicated afternoon drive show, The D.L. Hughley Show, distributed by Cumulus Media Networks. Personal Life Hughley and his wife, LaDonna, have two daughters, Ryan and Tyler, and a son, Kyle. Hughley has discussed his son Kyle's Asperger syndrome on several occasions. Dancing with the Stars 16 Hughley was a contestant on Season 16 of Dancing with the Stars. He was partnered with two-time champion Cheryl Burke. Scores Gallery DL-Cheryl-Promo16.jpg DL-Hughley-Promo16.jpg Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Season 16 contestants Category:Actors